


土巫师

by TheWayIAmOn



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, 有轻微的cryle, 未成年性行为, 未成年饮酒, 轻微暴力, 青少年浪漫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayIAmOn/pseuds/TheWayIAmOn
Summary: Stan开始说，"我们也可以... ..."接着他的声音慢慢变小。这本来应该是个玩笑，但他说完后才意识到自己没有在笑。 或者继续说一些什么笑话。Kyle也没有笑。他知道他必须说点别的，而且要快。这很简单: 我在开玩笑。我逗你玩呢。但他没有这么做。





	土巫师

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dirt wizard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007495) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



I.

有趣的是，他们确实谈论过这个问题ーー或者说，他们一开始确实谈论过。 这可能算是个秘密，但也不是突然发生的。 这一切开始于八年级的圣诞节假期，当时每个人都在谈论年末的盛大舞会。 这是他们中学的最后一年，也是他们第一次真正的校园舞会。 只有八年级的学生才能参加舞会，但是前几年他们把头伸进体育馆偷看了一眼，这是一个的 _盛大活动_ 。 一个黑暗，喧闹，放纵，酒味浓浓的盛大活动。

这件事第一次发生在斯坦家。 那是一个星期三的晚餐后的晚上，凯尔躺在斯坦房间的地板上，耳朵隔着他的化学作业贴在地板上，看着漆黑中《十六根蜡烛》的末尾。 他能听到房子里的嗡嗡声，斯坦的父母在楼下走来走去。 斯坦坐在他旁边，腿上架着一个活页夹，他正试图把帽子从头发上拿下来。

斯坦首先开口，黑色的眼睛在屏幕上闪烁着光芒。

“你有担心过这个吗？”

凯尔翻过身来看着他，脸还压在地板上。 他拨开眼前的头发。 “担心过什么？”

“去亲一个女孩。”

凯尔眯起眼睛看着他，脑袋下面的纸布满了褶皱。 "伙计。"

"怎么了？ 那是... ..."斯坦抓着他的手臂。 "... 一个正常的担忧"

凯尔知道他现在有两个选择: 承认他从未吻过任何人，或者假装吻过。 但并不是说他可以骗过斯坦，他怎么可能吻了别人却不告诉斯坦呢？

他叹了口气。 "随便啦。 每个人都可能不擅长接吻，如果她和我们一个年龄，那么她不会注意到的。"

"但是如果 _她_ 吻过别的男人呢？ 如果她有一个参考，她就会知道我完全不擅长这个。"

凯尔坐了起来。

“你想亲谁？”

“温迪。年底有个舞会，所有人都会在那里鬼混。”

斯坦的房间很黑，也很温暖，凯尔想把袜子脱掉，因为他的脚太热了，但他没有。 斯坦坐在地板上，床没铺好，光裸的胳膊反射着滚动的演职员表苍白的光。 他的T恤又皱又薄。

“等等，你不是已经亲过温迪了吗？”

“算是吧，在我们 _还小_ 的时候。不是认真的。”

“而且她 _毫无疑问_ 已经亲过了别的男人。 _噢_ ！”斯坦踢了他的腿，他笑着。“对不起。对不起。”

斯坦叹了口气，合上放在膝盖上的活页夹，放在地板上推开。“我不想把事情搞砸！ 如果我做得不好，她就会告诉所有人，而且会再也不想跟我接吻了。"

凯尔翻了个白眼，“所以别做得不好。这没有那么难。”

“我必须这样。”

斯坦不自觉地咬着嘴唇。 他不知道自己怎么会到了十三岁还没有和女孩亲热过，但他这正是他现在所在的处境。这很正常，对吧？ 什么样的十二岁小孩会到处乱搞？ 当然，他 _吻了_ 温迪，但这没什么，他知道什么也不会发生，不会在一个黑暗的绉纸包装的体育馆，他的头被偷来的啤酒和荷尔蒙弄得嗡嗡作响。 他凝视着凯尔，看起来他想离开去其它任何地方，而不是在这里进行这次谈话。 那是隆冬时节，他脸上的雀斑很模糊，眼睛明亮而忧虑。 红色的睫毛不可思议地发光，充满电子游戏的寒假让他的眼睛下面染上了点乌黑。

"你可以... ..."凯尔摇了摇手。“比如，练习几次？ 找到另一个你不喜欢的女孩，然后和她卿卿我我。”他窃笑起来。 "找一个不会嘲笑你的胖妞。"

"这太刻薄了。而且， _而且_ 不值得这么做。"

"如果你那样做， _我会_ 骂死你。我他妈会告诉 _所有人_ 。" 凯尔笑了，斯坦又踢了他一脚。 凯尔踢了回去，他们扭起来，拳头攥在衬衫前头，肘部碰撞在一起，凯尔不停地想象着斯坦和中学里最难以接触的那些女生打扁桃体网球的场景。 凯尔的作业散落在他们的膝盖下，变得皱皱巴巴。

斯坦笑着把他推回到床架上，凯尔把一只翘起的脚放在他的胸部中间，让他退后。 他尽量不让自己听起来上气不接下气。

斯坦开始说，" _我们_ 也可以... ..."接着他的声音慢慢变小。这本来应该是个玩笑，但他说完后才意识到自己没有在笑。 或者继续说一些什么笑话。

凯尔也没有笑。斯坦感觉他的脚趾在胸前移动，他放下他的腿。他知道他必须说点别的，而且要快。这很简单: _我在开玩笑。我逗你玩呢。_ 但他没有这么做。

凯尔的嘴巴张得刚好能看到他的牙齿，铁锈色的眉毛扬起，显得震惊和怀疑。但不是生气。他迅速把腿移开，不让它碰到斯坦的腿。

“你在开玩笑吧，”他慢慢地说，眼睛都不眨一下。电视机映着斯坦的身影，他看不清自己的脸。

"你 _希望_ 我是在开玩笑？" 斯坦停下来摇了摇头。"不管怎样，这很愚蠢。我只是没有...我是说，我知道 _你_ 不会告诉任何人。就像...这很正常，对吧？练习？我听说的... ..."他不得不让这句话结束。这是一个奇怪的，意想不到的转折。他从哪里听说有时候有人会这么做？ _实验_ 这个词浮现在他的脑海里，但在十三岁这个年龄，这仍然算一个实验吗？ 一定是的。

他注视着凯尔的脸，观察是否有什么变化，但凯尔僵住了，目光迟钝。紧紧地闭上眼睛一会儿，然后睁开了眼睛，固定在斯坦胸前的一个位置。他的嘴一言不发地开开闭闭了一会儿才找到话说。

“我也从来没有亲过别人。”

“我知道。”

“这太操蛋了。”

“是的。”

凯尔看着他，紧张起来。意识到他们的距离并没有那么远。他必须定一些规则。

“就一次。”

斯坦点点头。

“就只是试一试。”

“是的。”

“如果你告诉 _别人._....”

“我他妈为什么要告诉别人？”斯坦哼了一声，“用来吹牛吗？”

“去你妈的。”

凯尔深吸了一口气，挪动了一下身子，斯坦往后靠了靠。他盘起腿，斯坦伸了伸手臂。 他紧张地掰指关节。斯坦觉得他应该说点别的，也许可以开个玩笑，但他不知道如何强迫自己说出来。凯尔看起来像要被粉碎了，又像是想杀了他。在任何情况下，他不堪一击。 他慢慢地靠近凯尔，给凯尔时间叫停或者打他一巴掌。但他没有。

他们的鼻子发出哼声，凯尔的牙齿间嘶嘶地吸着空气。斯坦靠近了一点。

凯尔转了转眼睛，尽管斯坦看不见，他嘟囔着，"上帝啊"，把头歪向一边，然后也往前靠了点。

当他们的嘴唇碰到一起时，斯坦的喉咙发出了点声音，他的双手握成拳头。有那么一秒钟，他们就呆在那儿，一动不动，屏住呼吸，他们的接触让肾上腺素激增，但是斯坦知道他只有这一次机会，为了不浪费，他试着动动嘴唇。 他不知道该怎么做，那动作笨拙而湿润，他吮吸着凯尔的一片嘴唇，用舌头抵住嘴唇内侧。 他们中的任何一个都还没有准备好去感受对方舌头的存在——光滑、流畅、那样不可思议的性感，但是他们都还没有真正理解这种感觉。 凯尔抓着斯坦的T恤袖子扭了扭拳头，重重地按了一下，就在他紧紧抓住牛仔裤裤腿直到手指发白的那个地方，他感觉有一只又粘又热的手贴上了他的前臂。

当他们的牙齿意外地撞到一起发出声音的时候斯坦才回过神，红着脸，紧张得开始出汗，他低头看着凯尔用手背从眼角擦拭他的嘴。

怎么开口？他甚至都不看他一眼。

“口水。”凯尔平静地建议道。不温顺，但是很平静。

“对不起。”

"不，我是说——"他停了下来。 斯坦没办法看着他，只是看着他那只手从膝盖上抬起来，一秒钟后又垂了下来。"一切都会顺利的。 我觉得，小心你的牙齿。"

斯坦觉得他的耳朵红了。他听到身后《十六支蜡烛》的DVD菜单循环播放的音乐，直到现在才它才停下来。他很高兴他们没有开灯。

“我要走了。”凯尔说，又掰了掰指节。

“好。”

他坐在地板上。凯尔戴上了帽子，把作业塞回背包里，走到门口时把外套搭在了胳膊上。但他还是回头看了看斯坦，他坐在床边，嘴唇红肿着。

他说，“明天见，我想。”然后离开了。

也许那个星期他们会不怎么说话，但情况也可能会更糟。他们大部分时间都在一起上课，但是凯尔周四旷了半天的课，当斯坦真的看到他的时候，他总是默默地摸自己的嘴巴，当他思考的时候，当他觉得没有人在看他的时候。斯坦也开始这么做了。但是星期五他们又一起去卡特曼家玩使命召唤直到凌晨三点，一切都很正常，所以也许没什么大不了的。

第二个星期，在凯尔整理英语课后的书时，斯坦用手肘顶了顶他。

“你想过来看场电影吗？”

凯尔愣了一下，书被放在他敞开的书包上。他回忆着上一次在斯坦家看电影时发生的事，有点失神。斯坦的语气中暗示着同样的事情，但他说不出来那是什么，也许只是幻觉而已。

“我告诉肯尼我们一起出去玩。”

“告诉他你有作业做。”

“我 _的确_ 有作业做。”

“你可以在我家做。”

凯尔把包扛在肩上叹了口气。斯坦扬起眉毛，满怀期待。

他们一起走出教室，凯尔终于抱怨道：“我来选电影。”

他们的电影之夜成了每周例行，他们用他们的化学作业来糊弄借口肯尼和卡特曼。 放学后，他们每周从南方公园一个肮脏的出租场所租一部电影，然后在没有任何家庭作业的日子把它带到斯坦家，而且不看它们其中的任何一部。他们的牙齿不再打架了，除非他们想，有时候他们也会扭打在一块。他们没有必要谈论这个。 这是意料之中的新大门。 当他们和朋友一起出去的时候，他们什么也没做，甚至连走路都不靠近对方，但是当他们在斯坦家的时候，那就不一样了。他的卧室门锁着，电影被忽略了。他们只是这样ーー靠在床边的墙上，什么也不做，几个小时就像饥渴的、不协调的青少年一样亲热在一起。 他们既想吹牛，又想永远保守这个秘密，他们认为告诉别人会毁了这个秘密。

II.

现在是六月，是学校舞会的时候了，因为温迪信任其它男性，所以海报一贴出来，她就要求斯坦和她一起去，而不是等着他来问。 他当场答应了。

不过，他内心有种奇怪而别扭的感觉，告诉他应该告诉凯尔这件事。不是请求他 _许可_ ，但是... 差不多吧。他提醒自己，那整件事就是这样开始的，不管怎么说，到了这个时候，他已经完全准备好了。

他问凯尔什么时候过来看电影。 窗户是开着的，窗帘随着微风飘动，即使在六月的夜晚，微风依然吹得很猛烈。 这部电影是《猜火车》，但是他现在仰面躺在床上，头被推回到枕头里，遮住了耳朵，这样他就能听到凯尔的舌头在他嘴里的声音。 他试探性地把手放在凯尔的膝盖上，他坐在他身上。斯坦坐起来，凯尔弯下腰跳上去。

斯坦不知道怎么开始，所以当凯尔慢慢地调整呼吸时候，他磕磕巴巴，说：“我要带温迪去舞会。”

“什么舞会？”

“什——学校的年终舞会。”

“哦。”他真的忘了吗？“当然了，无所谓。”

有那么一瞬间，斯坦以为这个话题结束了，但是凯尔看着他，然后移开目光，从他身上爬了下去。

“嘿，那你——”

“没事，我没关系。”凯尔坐在床沿上，揉着他那乱蓬蓬的头发。他上周剪了头发，所以头发不再那么经常挡在眼睛前，脖子后面也几乎剃光了。

斯坦用胳膊肘支起身子，看着他。他太小了。即使在同龄人中他们也算很瘦，但是 凯尔比斯坦还矮了几英寸。去年只有一英寸。“过来。”

“不要，我想看这个。”

“《猜火车》？”

“这应该会很好看。”

“上周你根本不在乎《疤面煞星》。”

“好吧，但我在乎这一部。”他从床上滑下来坐在地板上，伸展着双腿。”

斯坦想叹气但他担心凯尔会听到。他们偶尔看一次电影可能会更好，他想。他不希望事情变得奇怪起来。

说再多也不能说服凯尔去参加舞会，所以斯坦并没有去尝试。但是卡特曼这么做了，虽然大家都知道这是因为斯坦和肯尼都有约会对象了而他没有，他不想成为唯一单身的那个——但是当他说凯尔不想参加男女舞会因为他是同性恋的时候，凯尔把他的脸撞到了旗杆上，给了他一鼻子血，所有看着他尖叫欢呼的人都没有注意到他的眼睛扫过斯坦的，除了斯坦。

舞会挤满了八年级的学生，充满了性的张力。斯坦汗湿透了他那件愚蠢的带领衬衫。舞会像往常一样放纵，潘趣酒几乎有一半是烈性酒ーー伏特加、杜松子酒、啤酒和其他一些东西，因为那些人只打算用它们来助兴，所以味道很糟糕，但它完成了它的使命。

温迪看起来真的很漂亮。她把头发往后梳，没有化很多妆，但也足够了，斯坦想，显然她已经花时间学会了如何跳好舞，斯坦后知后觉希望自己已经学会了。他分神想知道凯尔是否会跳舞。他给他们一杯潘趣酒，温迪不在乎地豪饮了一口，他们大声喊着贝贝和肯尼，但还是被音乐盖过了。 温迪穿着一条黑色的裙子，紫色的毛衣从她的肩膀露到脊背，他看着她的肩胛骨移动，她把头发拨到一边，而他试图解开他心里的一个难解的情结。

在舞会快结束的时候，几乎一半的情侣都在露天看台上或者下面，这取决于他们将要做什么。 斯坦和温迪坐在露天看台上靠后的位置，耳朵里不停地响着嘈杂的音乐，手指因为酒精兴奋地活动着。

因为他是个绅士，在他亲吻她之前他先问了一句:“这样可以吗？”，她笑了。他们接吻了，他想， _她太小了。_ 她尝起来像可怕的潘趣酒，但他也一样，他闭上眼睛，当他意识到这感觉 _很自然_ 的时候，他感到如释重负。他终于习惯了接吻。他用拇指把她的头发拨到耳朵后面，为她的头发的软而直吃惊，那就像像丝绸一样。并且和他自己的颜色一样。

他缠绕着她的舌头，用手捧着她的脸，认真地吻着她，因为如果过了这么久他还做不好，他也不知道该说什么了。 特别是当他知道肯尼会在他们下面的露天看台上用手指操碧碧的时候。 他紧紧地闭上眼睛，就像电影之夜一样ーー她的牙齿更小，嘴唇更饱满，当她用手指梳理他的头发时，她并没有刻薄地把手指伸进他的头皮里，但情况大致一样。

但是温迪发出了一声小声的泣音，起初他以为这很好，因为他以前听到过类似的声音，但是她把手放在他的胸前，他往后退。他的心跳加速，双手紧张地放在她的背上抚摸着她的内衣。

“你让我受不了了，”她平静地说，几乎是在笑。 她用拇指碰了碰嘴唇。“哇，斯坦，”她慢慢地说完。 他不知道她是否真的在微笑，但无论如何，他们没有继续接吻。当她把这件事告诉她的朋友时，她说他很好。

他在回家的路上经过凯尔的房子，但是所有的灯都关了，所以他继续往前走。 他发短信给他: _你起床了吗？_

不到一分钟他的手机就在他口袋里震动起来。 _怎么样？_

_酒喝多了。_

消息发过来的瞬间他笑了。 _你吻她了吗？_

_是啊。_ 他停顿了一下，打了几个字又删除了，最后： _她没那么有经验。_

当他悄悄溜进卧室，摸索着灯的开关时他收到了下一条消息。

_哈！_

III.

舞会之后事情有些不同，但是电影之夜总是不会变的，他们意识到他们已经开始期待它，并且发生得越来越频繁。 然后，不仅仅是为了电影，还有电子游戏、电视和漫画——他们呆在斯坦的房间里，或者厨房和客厅里，只要他的父母不在家。 他们养成了在周围没有人时在见面和分别时亲吻的习惯。 八年级变成九年级再变成十年级，接着问题从不知道如何接吻，变成了不知道如何上床，因为南方公园的每个人都很早就做过了。 在一个没什么事可做的小镇，如果你不想因无聊而死，你很快就会开始接触性、毒品和酒精，十六岁已经是成熟得可以采摘的年龄了。

他们会比很多同龄人更早结束这种游手好闲的生活，并不是所有人都知道这一点。从他们十四岁开始，也许十五岁的时候，这件事就成为了房间里的一个障碍，但是一想到要谈论这件事，他们每个人都偷偷想要跳出窗户。 _嘿，我喜欢把我的舌头伸进你的喉咙，但是你有没有想过摸摸我的老二？_

这成为了一个问题，因为它没有一个正当的理由。 你可以通过学习接吻来提高与女孩子的接吻技巧，但是没有理由互相打飞机。这个技能又不能转移。 他们两个都执着地思考着这个问题，从各个角度看待它，想弄清楚是否有一种方法可以让它 _不会_ 难以置信的、不可否认的那么像基佬，并试图弄清楚他们开始的理由，以及这意味着什么。

当他们无法想出任何东西的时候，他们对真正明显的坚硬和摩擦避而不谈。 直到他们十六岁那年的哥伦布纪念日，他们从学校回到家，住在凯尔的房间里; 当凯尔的父母开始质疑为什么他总是不在家的时候，他们就开始经常去凯尔家。 他的门没有锁，所以他们把他的办公椅推到门把手下面，防止他父母的窥探。

这次不一样，因为斯坦开始脱凯尔的上衣。 他们从来没有真正脱过衣服，这是他们都不想越过的另一个无法解释障碍。 也许有时他们的手伸到了对方的衬衫下面，但那是不同的，那不算是脱掉你的衣服。但是凯尔坐在他的大腿上，双手放在他的脖子上，用力地亲吻他，他的头因为撞到墙上而疼痛，他感觉有些不同。 也许是因为他们整个周末都没见到对方，或者也许是因他们都硬了，想念他们的祖母或去洗个冷水澡，都无法让这种感觉消失。

他抓住凯尔的衬衫下摆，在他能阻止他之前把它拉到他的头顶，但是他没有去阻止。 他让他把它拉下他的手臂，扔在他的床上。 他不想这么做，但他坐回去，看着斯坦，努力不让自己觉得自己像个白痴。 凯尔已经长高了很多，但是骨瘦如柴，去年夏天户外游泳十几天带来的雀斑仍然在他的胸部、手臂和肩膀上留下斑痕，就像星座一样。 当然，斯坦看过没穿衬衫的他——凯尔甚至看到过他的裸体，但不是最近的他——那是另一个斯坦，那个他从小就认识的人，不是那个在他们不去体育馆的学期里给他偷偷打飞机的新斯坦。

斯坦想笑，但他突然很紧张。但是凯尔似乎并不介意。 他揉了揉肩膀，笑了笑，然后说:“你也要脱。”然后拉了拉斯坦的T衫底部。

斯坦心里感觉到了一个熟悉的疙瘩，为什么他感觉这么轻松？ 他不需要和其他人做这件事而去和凯尔一起练习。 也许这就是答案。他脱掉衬衫，把凯尔扔到床上，听着他在这个安静的房子里极力抑制自己的笑声。 他爬到他的身上，所有的边缘，肋骨和肘部都变得那么明显，他把双手放在他的头发上，亲吻他，感觉他的手在擦他裸露的背部。 当他开始摸索着穿牛仔裤时，凯尔笑了起来。

他停了下来，把前额放在他的额头上。 “什么？”

“没什么，抱歉。”

“你在嘲笑我吗？”但他说这话时也在笑。

“这太有趣了，”凯尔笑了，这次笑得更安静了点。 他的手从斯坦的背上落到床上。

“ _贬义的_ 有趣？”他喘气着。

“不是。”

斯坦脱牛仔裤，凯尔抬起他的屁股，这样他也可以脱下他的。他们没有看他们的手，也没有互相看对方，凯尔盯着天花板，斯坦的脸紧贴着他的肩膀。他们没有发出声音，他们拱起腰，呼吸，出汗，疯狂地互相撸动，但是 _天哪_ 这和你自己这样做是不一样的。这个过程只持续了大约两分钟; 但他们已经硬了一个小时，某种意义上来说他们等待这件事已经好几年了，这是他们第一次被除了他们自己的别人触碰。 _最多_ 两分钟。两个人都不想第一个到达，但是 凯尔先射了。斯坦到的时候倒抽了一口冷气，好像很吃惊的样子。

结束时他们才看了对方一眼，也不再笑了。 斯坦往后靠了靠，把沾满精液的手悬在空中，不想碰任何东西。凯尔咧嘴一笑，用自己的手打了一下他，撞在了斯坦的胸口上。

“伙计，真恶心！”

“去拿张面巾纸，”凯尔笑着，对着他的床头柜抬抬头，斯坦从他身边伸手过去抓了一把。他们拉起牛仔裤，挨着坐在凯尔的床边，直到凯尔又开始大笑起来。他摇摇头，用手捋了捋头发。

“我不敢相信我们真他妈这么做了。”

“我敢。”斯坦把面巾纸扔到了梳妆台边的垃圾桶。“想玩灵魂剑吗？”

有那么一瞬间，他以为自己又要给他留下一个“明天见”，并且在接下来的一周里小心翼翼地回避他。 但是这没有发生。斯坦看着凯尔前后移动他的下巴，思考着。 他们的头脑中已经充斥着对未来深不可测的可能性，一大堆口交、自我认同、男朋友、秘密接着还是口交。

“来。”他果断地站起来，抓住控制器。

IV. 

他们在青少年时期一起参加了年终舞会，大家开始怀疑他们在约会。他们 _没有_ ，没有真正地，但是他们没有别的词来形容它，所以也许他们的确在约会。就像从小学开始大家都确信的一样。 凯尔问斯坦今年会不会带温迪去，当他说不会的时候，凯尔说:“也许我会去。就这样。他以前从未参加过任何舞会，不超过几分钟。

所以他十七岁半时一起出现在舞会上，醉了，穿着 t 恤、牛仔裤和破旧的运动鞋。 他们把烧瓶塞进后口袋，坐在露天看台的后面，看着孩子们在下面跳舞，笑着。 他们引起别人的侧目，因为大多数同年级的同学都知道凯尔 · 布洛夫斯基从来没有参加过学校的舞会，而且斯坦总是和温迪一起去。

那些关注也可能是因为，也许他们不是足球明星，但是他们已经成长为体面的男孩，永远的骨瘦如柴，有着宽阔、倾斜的肩膀和苍白的皮肤。 斯坦比他大一点，也许高了几英寸，但是如果没有凯尔火红的头发和雀斑，他们看起来就像兄弟一样。

当斯坦靠过来时，他们的肩膀碰到了一起，他的脑袋里被灌满了威士忌。

“看看碧碧的头发。”他笑着说。

“真是八十年代了，”凯尔嘶嘶地说，又喝了一大口他的银色小酒瓶，让它灼烧着他的喉咙。“她真的花了钱来做这个吗？”

“你太残酷了。” 斯坦看着凯尔，傻傻地笑着。 “你今天的头发看起来不错。”

凯尔肘击了他的肋骨，咧嘴笑着说:“你看起来像个弱智。别说了。”

“短一点看起来不错。”

“你他妈喝醉了。”

“要我在洗手间给你口交吗？”

“哦 _天哪_ ，马什，回家！”他们突然大笑起来。

一声喊叫从他们下方盖过音乐传来：“你们是不是有事瞒我？”

斯坦用手背擦了擦眼睛。“肯尼？”

肯尼举起一只手打招呼，跳上看台。 他的牛仔裤破了，他的白色 t 恤宽宽松松全是洞，但是肯尼 · 麦考密克可以把都垃圾袋穿得很好看。 “给我来一点。”他抓起斯坦的酒瓶，一屁股坐在他身边，灌了一大口。 他们和肯尼的关系已经不像他们小时候那么亲密了——主要是因为他们忙着把舌头塞进对方的喉咙里，也是因为他们之间的秘密——但他仍然是他们最亲密的朋友，他让他们更加能忍受卡特曼依然是他们的朋友这件事。

他把烧瓶递给斯坦，把手伸到他对面去拨凯尔的头发。“那么， _你_ 在舞会上干什么，布罗夫洛夫斯基？你迷路了？”

“没有。”他耸了耸肩，把头仰靠在墙上。 他没有那么醉，但也醉到让他不担心任何事，最近他一直在想，如果肯尼知道他和斯坦的事会怎么样呢？他们从他记事起就是朋友了，他会在乎吗？他已经知道了吗？“我只是想过来试试看。”

“别开玩笑了。”肯尼在斯坦和凯尔中间看了看，身体前倾，胳膊肘支在膝盖上。“你们在这里看起来真他妈的惬意。”

“没有。”斯坦把双腿伸到下面的一排座位上。 “只是在喝酒。 给你。”他把酒瓶推向肯尼，肯尼感激地把剩下的酒一饮而尽。

“上帝啊。”凯尔笑着说。“等你长大你就要变成植物人了，伙计。”

肯尼做了个鬼脸，用手背擦了擦嘴说：“上帝保佑我。”

那之后肯尼和他们坐在一起，带头喝酒，开跳舞的人们的玩笑。 他们浑身散发着威士忌的臭味，窃笑着各种东西，当他们传递着凯尔酒瓶里的酒时，肯尼举起了他的手。

“伙计们，我现在是认真的，你们准备好了吗？”

“当然。”斯坦说着，用肩膀挤了挤凯尔的肩膀，这样他能更清楚地看到肯尼。

“凯尔，你准备好了吗。”

“我们一直都是朋友，对吧？”

“永远都是。”斯坦表示同意，像一个老父亲一样拍着他的膝盖。肯尼笑了。

“没错。 所以，你得，原谅我这么问，但我他妈的 _必须_ 问，这是我们之间的秘密。 现在。 _你们有_... ...”他在他们两人中间摇了摇手指。 “或者你们 _没有_ ，干过对方？比如说每天？”

斯坦的耳朵变红了，但肯尼不知道该去注意这个。可他 _确实_ 注意到他们俩在同一时间笑了，他们的笑声很无力，有点紧张，他完全明白那是什么意思。 他站起来，坐到他们下面的一排，用一双蓝色的大眼睛定睛地望着他们。

“ _不可能_ 。”

斯坦咧嘴大笑，低头看着手里翻来翻去的空酒瓶。

“呃，你怎么定义 _干_ 。”

肯尼哈哈大笑起来，地板上的人都看了他一眼，他向后翻到了一排座位上。 斯坦的脸从耳朵红到脖子，凯尔狠狠地打了他的胳膊让向一边倾斜。

“伙计！”

“他不会介意的！”斯坦坚持认为，凯尔知道他是对的，但并不意味着这不可怕，因为他们很多年来都没有告诉任何人。 如果他们告诉那些 _真正_ 介意的人呢？如果他告诉他们的父母，然后他们收拾行李把凯尔带到离斯坦很远的地方，他再也见不到他了怎么办？他们现在 _已经_ 十七岁了，他想，所以如果到了这种地步，他们想走就可以走。 南方公园发生了很多糟糕的事情，但它仍然是一个小镇，每个人都知道事情会发展成什么样。

当肯尼再次出现在他们面前时，他捂着嘴，像个傻笑的女学生。

“你们在耍我。”他说。

如果斯坦没有喝醉，他可能就笑不出来了，但事实上他现在根本停不下来。 告诉别人这件事的感觉太棒了。 “我不知道该怎么跟你说，伙计。”

“凯尔？”肯尼盯着他。

“我不知道，伙计。”他擦擦嘴掩盖自己的笑容。

“这太他妈 _搞笑_ 了。”肯尼总结道，爬上去跟他们坐在一起。“我不相信你们。”

斯坦对他咧嘴一笑，喝了一口手里的威士忌。“那就不要信。”

“我他妈的不相信你们。”他重复到。他盯着他们，好像他们都长出了两个脑袋，“证明给我看。”

“什么？”

“接个吻什么的，随便你们！”

“去你妈的。”凯尔笑着说。但当他说话时斯坦胳膊搂着他的脖子，在他的脸上轻轻印下一个吻。

“啊！ _伙计_ ！”

在那之后，肯尼相信了他们——不是因为那个愚蠢的吻，而是因为凯尔抓住了斯坦挂在他肩膀上的手，而他甚至都没有意识到。 他一直握着它，笑着把斯坦推开。

“老天爷啊，你们这些家伙！”肯尼哭着，“我们做了 _多久_ 的朋友了，你们却不让我加入你们的秘密俱乐部什么的！”

“我们为什么要告诉你？”

“为什么 _不_ 呢？太疯狂了。”

“不啊。”

“你们知道曾经有个女生对我说过什么嘛？”肯尼凑了过来。“我们年龄的——她是谁无所谓，反正我们当时在鬼混。我没有想太多，因为，你懂， _女孩子_ ，但她说了一些像是.... _我希望你看我的眼神就像斯坦和凯尔看对方一样。”_

他俩差点就烧起来了，肯尼哈哈大笑，“我没有骗你们。”他说。

“ _胡说八道_ ，凯尔抱怨道，一边抓起斯坦手已经变热的烧瓶。 他接着说。 “是谁？我要杀了她。”

肯尼做了个闭嘴的手势。

“好吧，去你妈的。”

“不过你们 _多久_ 了？我感觉我——我在这受到了 _侮辱_ 。”

斯坦用他的运动鞋踢他。“我们不聊这个了。”

“噢，别这样，好像你不是很喜欢八卦似的。”肯尼咧嘴笑了一下。

“滚开，伙计。”

“差不多，一 _年_ ？或者两年？接近了吗？”

“我不清楚。”凯尔耸耸肩，抓了抓脖子。他的膝盖撞了下斯坦的，然后看着他。“嗯？大概从初一、初二开始？”

“我不记得了。”

“噢， _该死_ ！”肯尼拍了拍手。 “你们这些 _狗娘养的_ ，你们可能比我们 _年级_ 的任何人都要幸运！”

“我们要走了。”

斯坦站起来，转过头，把酒瓶放回口袋里。 他不记得他们在这里呆了多久; 音乐还在响，但大多数情侣已经成双成对，坐在他们周围或者下面的露天看台上，留下那些不能被父母看到的吻痕。

凯尔跌跌撞撞地站着，一只手扶着墙。“我 _喝醉_ 了。”

肯尼走下露天看台的时候，斯坦热情地抚摸着凯尔的背。 “我会把你安全送回家的，公主。”

凯尔对他竖中指，同时还绊到了自己。 斯坦笑着走到他跟前，看着肯尼，肯尼转过身来，等着他们。

“你打算怎么办？”斯坦问他，手仍然放在凯尔的背上，他也没有想要移动它。

肯尼耸耸肩。 “走回家。到处逛逛，随便找些剩饭吃。”

“好。待会儿见。大概？”

“ _大概_ 。”肯尼哼了一声。 “是的，他妈的 _大概_ 。”两个人从他身边走过时，他眨了眨眼睛。 “别做我不会做的事。”

“这是个糟糕的建议。”

晚上的空气非常寒冷，斯坦不经常抽烟，但他此时此刻希望自己有一支烟。凯尔也是这么想的。他们没有带外套去参加舞会，也没有交叉双臂来抵御寒冷，但是在这个山区小镇生活了17年之后，他们学会了忍受寒冷。

“有你想象的那么糟糕吗？”斯坦低头看着凯尔的脸说道。

凯尔露出了笑容。“没有。”

“我就知道。”

他们的呼出的水雾空气中缭绕，夜空清澈，街道空荡荡，星星在天空中闪烁。 寒冷的使他们清醒了过来。 这条路上没有路灯，唯一的灯光来自他们经过的门廊。

沉默。 斯坦最后说他希望他们有一包烟，凯尔也同意了，他们试图找出谁的十八岁生日更近一些。 他们试图让自己在回到父母身边时不那么醉醺醺的。

“你明白你对肯尼撒谎了吧。”

“我没有。我怎么撒谎了？”

凯尔看了看他，斯坦回头看着他。 他的头发又厚又干净，也许有点长了，但很适合他。 他的T恤又大又灰，低低地挂在脖子上，尖锐的喉结又黑又暗。 他的眼睛是墨黑色的，他的睫毛好像有几英里。

“我们从没上过床。”

斯坦看起来像是在努力抑制那种快浮现出来的微笑，然后转过身去。 “我们一直在 _乱搞_ 。”

“那是不同的。”

“你这么觉得？”

“是啊。”

凯尔左看右看。 街上漆黑一片，一个人也没有，所以他松开双臂，把手放在斯坦的身边，斯坦放下手，摸了摸他的手。 就像牵手一样。 也不算是。

最后凯尔喃喃自语，“我们可以。”

斯坦一开始什么都没说。也许是因为他喝醉了，但这些话的声音在他的脑海里回旋了一会儿。 事实上，他等待的时间不比凯尔短。

“你父母在家吗？”他慢慢地问，手指兴奋地颤抖着。 凯尔的手指夹在他的两个手指之间，细长冰凉而干燥。

“在，你的呢？”

“我猜在。”

凯尔哼了一声，“你的车呢？”

“伙计，我们喝酒了。 我不开车。”

"不远。就去斯塔克池塘边的树林。 不管怎样，我们在你家附近，"凯尔坚持道，挥手示意前面的路。

斯坦看着凯尔，舔着他的牙齿，心想他为此付出了那么多努力，这几乎算的上奉承。 他想着他喝了多少酒，想着在肯尼面前他看起来是多么的尴尬。 尴尬，但不羞愧。

“大概可以，”斯坦承认道，同时挪动他的手准确地握住凯尔的。 凯尔又紧张地回头看了看。 “但我有一个严肃的问题要问你。”

“ _伙计_ ，”凯尔简洁地说，握紧了他的手。“我们不讨论这个。”

“我们必须讨论。”

“我不管。”

“ _你不在乎_ ？”

“ _不_ ，我的意思是——我不想谈这个。”

斯坦大笑起来，笑声在房子中间回荡，“别像个胆小鬼。”

“这太 _让人难堪_ 了！”

“你很让人难堪。”

凯尔生气了。 他的视野虽然不是很好，但也不至于看不了，他的牙齿感到有点痒痒的。 他喝得太醉了，完全没有感到紧张，但他也没想到自己会这样。也不全是。

凯尔放下斯坦的手。

“我要跟你赛跑。”他笑着说。

“你他妈是要跟我 _比赛_ 来——”

“是的。第一个到前门的在上面，不许作弊。 _开始吧_ ！”

他朝街上跑去，听到斯坦的运动鞋踩着身后的人行道，哈哈大笑起来。他很用力地跑着，肺都灼烧起来了，胸口因为夜晚的空气而疼痛，眼睛刺痛。 斯坦在初中的时候就参加了田径比赛，而且他的腿比较长，所以很容易就追上了他，稍微超过他一点点，逼他跑得更快。

“我——"凯尔喘着气说，"——他妈的——恨——你，"但斯坦只是笑了笑。

凯尔猛地急转弯绕过斯坦。到达前门的时候，他们太专注于跑步了，以至于忘记了检查谁先到了那里。 就算不是平局，也非常非常接近。 他们用力撞门的声音震动了整个房子，试图用手掩饰自己的笑声。 他们屏住呼吸试图平静下来，但他们喝得太多了，没法做到这一点，他们的心跳加速，胃里翻腾着。

斯坦弯下腰，低头看着坐在门廊前弓着背的凯尔，他问凯尔，"你赢了吗？"

凯尔花了一秒钟才压抑住作呕，双手抱着晕乎乎的头。他把耳朵贴在放在弯曲的膝盖上的手臂，回头看着他，他说:"我想你赢了。"

斯坦跑到他的房间去拿他的车钥匙和其他一些东西，而凯尔则在门廊上等着，希望他没有在灌木丛中呕吐。 他把一顶帽子戴在头上，也给凯尔拿了一件外套。 他的父母正在看电视，没有注意到他冲了出去。 他不想再喝别的东西了，因为他想记住待会发生的事。

他禁止凯尔在车里说话，眼睛几乎一眨不眨地盯着进山的路，因为如果他酒后驾车，他的父母永远不会原谅他。 他以低于限速10英里的速度行驶，他们是路上唯一一辆汽车，很长时间以来，他第一次感觉到凯尔的存在就像一颗身边的原子弹。 就是和他一起长大的那个凯尔，现在他们要做的就是...那个。 去做人们谈论的事情。 他们都在22秒的网络视频中看过这些东西。并没有一起看。

“你最好把暖气开大一点。”凯尔旋着加热器。它开始咆哮。

斯坦嘘了他一声。

“你不会撞到任何人的，伙计，现在是周二晚上。”

“ _你别说了_ ！”

“你太搞笑了。”

他把自己那辆破旧的旅行车上了发条，沿着一条小路开过去，那里曾是斯塔克池塘后面，但现在变成了沃尔玛，广阔而黑暗，在午夜时分有种不祥的预感，停车场空无一人，却像监狱一样灯火通明。 这条旧路仍然在这里，人们过去常常去露营，有的现在也会去，但是在沃尔玛旁边露营有点傻。这条路穿过树林，开始变得陡峭，最后在一片空地上结束。 他知道孩子们有时会在这里嗑药，但是他们今晚听不到任何人的声音。

斯坦把车熄火了。

“嘿，别熄火。”凯尔边说边去拿车钥匙。

“不，电池会耗尽的。”

“伙计，我们要在车后座上搞，能不能至少让我的老二 _不要_ 被冻掉？”

"好吧。" 他啪地一声把音乐打开。 "但你会得到一些情绪音乐。"

“天哪。”

凯尔下了车，伸了伸懒腰，胳膊上的汗毛在寒风中竖了起来。 这真是一个美好的夜晚，他想。令人惊讶的清醒。他用手指抚摸着自己的头发，好像这样就能解决某些问题似的，然后钻进了后座。

斯坦开着音响。

“这是红牙乐队吗？”凯尔问。

“是的。”他爬上后座，凯尔笑着。

“你要把我操到 _土巫师_ 那里去？”

“也许吧。”

他们扒掉鞋子和袜子，听着音乐盖过加热器把空气鼓进车内的声音，斯坦脱下他的帽子，在手里玩弄着它。

"你有多醉？" 他看着凯尔，凯尔正把衬衫拉过头来。 他的肩胛骨突出，背上布满了褪色的痤疮疤痕，在微弱的灯光下闪烁着珠光。 天快黑了。

"没有很醉，"凯尔半说谎，把衬衫扔到前排座位上。 他从斯坦手中抢过斯坦的帽子，扔到仪表盘上。 "来吧，我们没有整晚的时间。"

“我们没有吗？”

凯尔爬到他身上，把他的衬衫举过头顶; 衬衫破旧但温暖，闻起来有他卧室的味道，也像他。 私底下，凯尔一直想穿着他的一件衬衫上床睡觉，但是他无法想象如果他的家人发现了这件事会怎么想。 他也从没跟斯坦提起过。 他双手捧着他的脸，吻了吻他，把头靠在座位上。 斯坦在发出一声响，把手伸进头发里，用指甲抓住他的背。

"你紧张吗？" 他问凯尔——显然他不想说话——他的手穿过牛仔裤摩擦他的欲望，已经很硬了，很明显。

"如果你再问我一次我就要紧张了。"他用嘴唇嘟囔着，又吻了吻他，用舌头抚摸着他的脖子，把手压在上面。 斯坦把他抱起来，把他放在座位上，扯掉了他的牛仔裤。他的动作很快。他从来没有见过凯尔如此安静ーー他通常总是大笑、抱怨，要么说他的坏话，要么呻吟。现在他只是躺在那里，靠在他瘦小的胳膊上，身材矮小，刚好可以放在一辆旅行车的后座上。满脸担心地看着他。 但是他没有问他是不是又紧张了。

斯坦脱下牛仔裤，头撞在天花板上，自己笑了起来。 凯尔看着他，稍稍坐了起来。 他们没有谈论脱衣服的事，但即使是在车里，严格来说，这仍然是他们的第一次，不脱衣服感觉很愚蠢。 好吧，没有比在汽车后座上全裸感觉更愚蠢的了。 斯坦俯下身子，抬起他的双腿，用力地吻着他，抚摸着他，试图让他看起来不再忧虑。 凯尔不擅长撒谎。

他在车的地板上摸索着找他从卧室里拿出来的润滑油，凯尔盯着天花板，呼吸微弱。

"不会那么糟糕的，"斯坦慢吞吞地说。

“我很好。”

斯坦咯咯地笑了起来，又弯下身子，排好队。 他在他的脸颊上留下一个吻，和他之前当着肯尼的面留下的一样。他用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脖子。 "你抓狂的时候很可爱。"

"嘿， _去你妈_... ..."他的抗议声在喉咙里哽住了，他开始推斯坦的时候，指甲插进了他的胳膊里，他一动不动。 他们之前并不是没有这样过——他们互相抚摸过——但他们从来没有做过 _这种_ 事。 他把额头抵在斯坦的肩膀上。

"你还好吗？" 斯坦气喘吁吁地问道，他身上的每块肌肉都绷得紧紧的，尽量不 _伤了_ 凯尔。 他还没准备好感觉这种快感。

"我很好，"他又说，声音又高又尖。

"我可以进去吗？"

“嗯”

他跪起身来，慢慢地向前推进，直到他被埋在自己的他里。 他抓住凯尔的脖子后面，嘟囔着埋在他的肩膀上，" _上帝啊_ ，凯尔。"

“感觉好吗？”

他什么也没说。 他把手从他的脖子上滑下来，从胸口一直滑到臀部，抓住了他，他感觉自己的控制力在衰退。 他那次没有这样对他，让他觉得自己疯了，失去了控制，超越了时间？ 他还什么都没做就让他觉得自己像个白痴。

他开始卖力地移动，那辆旧汽车在树林里吱吱作响。 加热器嗡嗡作响，他们开始出汗。 汽车里充满了皮肤碰撞、咒骂的声音，还有从前排座位上传来的石人金属乐队的音乐，盖过呼呼作响空气。 他们咒骂着，试着呼吸，用力把手指抓进皮肤到留下痕迹，他们用力亲吻到疼痛难忍。 就像一个没有人能解开的谜团，彼此紧紧相连。

斯坦嘶嘶地说，"我要到了，"凯尔紧紧地抱着他，脸埋在他的肩膀上，吐出一连串莫名其妙的咒语，听起来就像 _他妈的，他妈的，他妈的_ ，然后他也到了。感觉它持续了无数个世纪，他悬浮在那里。

他不知道过了多久平静才下来。 几秒钟后，他躺在那里，双臂交叉在斯坦的肩膀上，他战栗起来。 "那是世界上最糟糕的感觉。"

“这整件事？”

“不，这个结尾。你就不能拔出去吗？”

斯坦动弹不得，假意地打了他一下，他的脸撞到了他脑袋的一侧。 他拔出来，凯尔发出了声音。

“我收回刚才的话， _这_ 才是最糟的。”

斯坦笑了。 凯尔挤过去，这样他可以躺在他旁边，但是很尴尬，所以他们都半躺着。 凯尔的手在颤抖，他用手抚摸着汗津津的头发。

“靠，伙计。”

"我知道。" 凯尔揉了揉脸，笑了。 "老天爷啊。"

他们向后靠在车厢的两边，相互凝视着，不敢相信。 他们不记得他们第一次认识的时候，但可能就是现在这样的感觉。 凯尔局促不安。

“把我的内裤递给我。”

“不，你这样看起来不错。”

“没得商量。”

斯坦朝他扔过去，看着他挣扎着穿上。 他不知道该说些什么。在一起鬼混是一件事，但这是另一个等级的。 这需要大量的信任，他们都知道这一点。 他听了那张 CD，只听了几首歌。

他叹了口气，"过来，"伸出双臂。 凯尔的嘴紧闭了一会儿，然后欣然地挪了过去，把自己投入了斯坦的怀抱。 车里没有多少空间，但他们都很瘦小。 他汗流浃背，浑身发热，粘乎乎的。 "你还好吗？"

“还行。”凯尔喃喃自语。

他手臂检查环抱着他，把他拉近自己的身体，一直拉到胸前。 斯坦又叹了口气，把脸贴在他的头上。

“你为什么一直叹气？”

"我不知道该说什么，"斯坦坦诚地告诉他。 他的手指顺着他凸出皮肤的肋骨。 随着年龄的增长，他变得越来越瘦，长大了但并没有变壮。 并不是说斯坦没那么瘦，他现在只长高了一英寸。

凯尔咯咯地笑了起来，但那是一种奇怪的声音。 "什么，你爱上我了？" 他想开玩笑。

斯坦转过头看着他的头发说话。 "是的，"他平静地说。很严肃。

凯尔整整一分钟什么也没说，只是玩着他的短裤的接缝。 他感到斯坦的双臂紧紧地缓慢地环绕着他，他越是不说话。

“很好。”他最后坚定地说。“我也是。”

V.

他们高三的时候分手了一个月。

那是冬天最冷的时候，在喝了一天热巧克力，喝了一天咖啡，玩了一天电子游戏之后，他们在凯尔的家里发生了一场充满暴力的争吵，没有人在家。

是关于他们的父母。

"我不明白这有什么 _大不了_ 的！" 凯尔喊道，双手抓在头发里。 "我们明年就要走了，还能 _有_ 多糟糕？"

"住在这里不是重点！" 斯坦坐着，但三分钟前他站着，一分钟前他又开始踱步。 " _关键_ 是我们的余生都要在这种情况下度过，在我们的父母知道我们是——。"他停了下来。

"我们是什么，"凯尔尖叫道，" _同性恋_ ？ ！ 你他妈的连这个都 _说不出口_ ！"

“也许你是。”斯坦厉声说。“我不是。”

凯尔的吐息里充满了愤怒。 "别 _这么_ 说，马什，我他妈的要疯了。"

“你现在还不疯吗？”

"天哪！不好他妈的意思，如果我带我 _男朋友_ 去舞会算"疯"的话。 我从八年级开始就有的 _秘密男友_ ！"

“你什么时候开始关心这种愚蠢的 _舞会了_ ？”斯坦喊到。

“ _你_ 什么时候开始关心你愚蠢父母的弱智想法了？”

"别他妈的谈论我的父母！" 他冲到凯尔站的地方，把他压在厨房的柜台上。

"天哪，你根本不知道自己在 _说什么_ ！" 凯尔对着他的脸尖叫，把他推回去。 "你知道吗，斯坦？ _你说得对！_ 你 _不是_ 同性恋。 你是个胆小鬼，你不可能是同性恋！" 他露出牙齿。 "你他妈的太 _娘娘腔_ 了，不可能爱上我！"

斯坦来不及思考，他抽回拳头，一拳打在凯尔的脸上。

凯尔向后倒在柜台上，大声骂道，他捂着脸，声音响彻空荡荡的房子。

"哦，天哪，"斯坦哭着走过去，"他妈的，我很... ..."

当他猛地站起来的时候，凯尔的眼睛睁得大大的，通红、躁狂的，他的左脸是斑驳的红色。 " _滚出去_ ！" 他尖叫着，用尽全力推着斯坦。

斯坦差点在厨房的油毡上滑倒。 "不，不，不，对不起，我..."

" _滚出我的房子_ ！" 他又说了一遍，斯坦愣住了，没有离开，他又用瘦削的拳头打了他一拳。 他咬牙吐出一句训斥。 _"滚出去！ 滚出去_ ！" 他尖叫着，紧握着手，这一次，斯坦这么做了。 他抓起鞋子穿着袜子从前门跑了出去。

没有人确切知道斯坦和凯尔是否在约会，但每个人都确切知道他们什么时候分手的。

当他们两人在一起上的任何一节课上都拒绝交谈，甚至连 _看都不看_ 对方一眼，并且他们受伤的那个周末后出现在课堂上，凯尔的淤青的脸颊是深深的紫色，他的伤口用绷带包扎着，斯坦的上嘴唇也裂开了ー没有人怀疑那件事的发生。没有人知道 _为什么_ ，因为他们两个拒绝谈论这件事。凯尔不肯说 斯坦的事，斯坦也不肯说。

接下来的星期一，凯尔和肯尼、卡特曼、巴特斯一起在自助餐厅吃午饭。 斯坦已经不再和他们一起吃午饭了; 没有人真正确定他在午饭时间去了哪里。 他们在争论是否值得为了约女孩而获得一个心理学学位，因为女孩们总是在想着什么的样子。 这时有人走向了他们的桌子，肯尼首先注意到了这一点，当凯尔看到他脸上的表情时，他抬起头。

克雷格•塔克。

凯尔盯着他，不知道该说什么，因为他不记得他从九年级后有克雷格说过话。 克雷格显然在看着他，就只是看着他一个人，他说:"嘿，"不知道接下来该做什么。

“想去抽根烟吗？”克雷格问，朝门口示意。

桌上谈论的话题已经结束了，他回头看看，想知道他们想的东西是不是和他一样。

卡特曼抬起眼睛看着克雷格：“ _我的_ 免费烟呢，塔克？”

克雷格嘲笑他说，"去买你自己的吧。"他心里很清楚，因为现在是一月份，而且几周前他刚刚过了18岁生日，所以他是学校里唯一能买到烟的孩子。 从那时起，他就开始为人们购买这些东西——不是免费的。

"为什么凯尔能拿到烟？" 他呜咽着说，但是凯尔已经站起来了，如果卡特曼开什么同性恋玩笑时要发生什么争吵，他会想避开的。

他抬头看着克雷格：“走。”

他们走向烟囱时什么也没说，凯尔也不想去拿他的外套，所以他冻坏了。 克雷格在一块小空地的边缘停了下来，那里有一个坑，坑里满是砾石，还有一群半圆形的、满身涂鸦的K-rails孩子坐在上面，他从一包Newports牌香烟中抽出了两支烟。 他点燃了两支烟，把一支传给了凯尔，凯尔很困惑，忘了说谢谢。

所以他们站在一起抽烟，相隔几英尺。 凯尔看着克雷格，他回头看了看，仍然完全不知所措。 他觉得自己就像一个站在克雷格 · 塔克身边的未成年少女，就像大多数人认为的那样: 克雷格是他们年级中最高的男生，身高超过6英尺4英寸，而凯尔告诉别人他有5英尺8英寸，但是如果不算他头发的高度的话，他几乎没有站到肩膀上。 克雷格是橄榄球队的一员，尽管他并不擅长橄榄球，他的肩膀宽得像凯尔的两个肩膀，前臂壮得像大力水手。 有传言说他有一个纹身。 他的头发比斯坦的浅黑色头发要更棕，更短; 头顶的头发更长，两侧剃光。他的下嘴唇上有一个小洞，他在十年级的时候那里穿了洞，尽管他再也没有在里面穿过任何东西。 他的牙齿有点歪。 他的眼睛非常非常蓝。

凯尔意识到他以前从来没有真正看过他一眼ーー可能是因为他太高了，看不清脸。也因为他是个让人难以忍受的混蛋，还有点吓人。

凯尔在他说话的时候吓了一跳。

"你和马什分手了？" 他问道。

凯尔心不在焉地摩擦着脸颊上的黑色印记，仔细观察着一处令人讨厌的瘀伤的各种颜色变化。 它是深紫色的，正要变成病黄色。 "我不知道你在说什么，"他面无表情地告诉他，这是一种条件反射，他已经开始厌烦了。 他立刻后悔说了这句话，低头盯着雪地和克雷格的鞋。

克雷格掐灭了他的香烟。 "我不是白痴。你们分手了？"

凯尔一直吸着他的烟，直到他的肺部烧伤，他握着烟，然后慢慢地呼出，他纠正道，"是的。" 他停顿了一下，用绷带包着的手指捻着香烟。 "算是吧。"

“有还是没有？”

凯尔猛地抬起头来面对克雷格，他和其他人一样喜欢免费的香烟，但这真是太他妈的荒谬了。 " _是的_ ，我们分手了！ 你他妈的为什么要管，你要因为我是 _基佬_ 而打我吗？" 他吐了口唾沫。

克雷格的眉毛扬了起来，凯尔认为这看起来像是真正的惊讶。

"我想问问你周五要不要过来。”

凯尔的眉毛在剧烈的震惊中上扬。 "去 _你_ 家？"

"不，是去他妈的月球，布罗夫洛夫斯基" 当凯尔没有说话时，他补充说，"是的，去我家。"

"你在约我出去吗？" 凯尔咄咄道。

"你同意了吗？" 克雷格反驳道。

凯尔盯着他受伤指关节。 他想起了斯坦被打后的表情。 他想到了红方乐队。 他想到了未来。

他抬头看着克雷格说:"当然可以。"

他本以为他出现的时候克雷格的父母都已经出去了，但是车道上停着两辆车，塔克夫人开了门。当凯尔问克雷格是否在家时，脸都红了，就好像又回到了三年级，但他还没说完，克雷格就出现在他妈妈身后。

凯尔注意到，克雷格在等他脱鞋的时候没有向父母解释任何事情。 他们对他的父母笑了笑，然后在他们上楼的时候走开了。 没有 _我们在做学校的作业_ ，或者 _他在帮我做家庭作业_ 这样的解释。只是 _我把他带到我房间_ 。 在他们巨大的房子里，凯尔感觉自己就像一个蹒跚学步的孩子。

当克雷格关上他身后卧室的门时，凯尔问道:"你父母知道些什么？" 看着他脱下帽衫，他很紧张。

克雷格耸耸肩。 "他们知道的够多。"

凯尔把外套掉在地上，用手臂摩擦着。 他觉得自己像个白痴。克雷格的房间很暗，乱七八糟的，充满了男子气概; 格子花呢被子，歪歪扭扭的乐队海报。 克雷格走到他跟前，当他触摸自己头部的一侧时，他畏缩了一下，硕大的手掌抵住耳朵，手指放在头发后面。

"天哪，你太容易受惊了，"克雷格轻声笑着说。 凯尔极度地困惑。有点兴奋。 非常生气。 很苦涩。 "你以前做过这种事吗？"

"是的，"凯尔厉声斥责他，因为他不是他妈的处男; 他不仅仅是为了自己的荣誉。他鼓起勇气抬头看着克雷格，他的眼睛是冰蓝色的，仿佛在黑暗中发着光。 他的脸一点也不像斯坦。 " _是吗_ ？"

克雷格用一只胳膊把他推回床上，好像他是一个布娃娃，然后爬到他身上亲吻他。

接下来的一个小时后他都没有回答，凯尔的脸被压在床单上，他的皮肤感觉很热，热但让他觉得要把床单烧了。 克雷格的手放在他的脖子后面，另一只手抓着他的髋骨，跪在他身后，用力地干他，以至于他选择把脸埋在床上。 他的手因为长时间握拳而疼痛。 他太渴望高潮，以为自己快死了。他从来没有像现在这样。

克雷格弯下腰，用手指紧紧抓住凯尔的颈背。

"你从一出生就有男朋友了，"他嘶嘶地说。 "我们这些 _同性恋_ 就没这么幸运了。"

如果凯尔在过去四年的高中生活中注意到斯坦以外的任何人，他就会像大多数人一样知道克雷格塔克喜欢男人。不是说他和谁约会过，而是说他在别人问起的时候会告诉别人。 那是在高中，所以他当然会被问到。 凯尔不知道被这么随便地出卖是什么感觉，但他得到了他想要的: 克雷格没有躲藏。 星期一，他在学校找到了凯尔，在他的储物柜前吻了他，然后又用胳膊肘撞了卡特曼的鼻子，因为他一直在大笑。 他把胳膊搭在凯尔的肩膀上走着，孩子们开始抽烟，只是为了看看午饭时他们是否会在烟坑里接吻，他们通常都会这么做。

斯坦在学校里非常、非常缺席，坐在自己的车里，或者在课间和午餐时间在外面走来走去——在他真正去上学的那些日子里，这种情况比过去要少见得多。 他不知道如何处理这件事。 他是在上英国文学的时候才发现凯尔的，当时他喉咙底部有个黑色的吻痕，然后他就他妈的发疯了。

凯尔直到后来才发现这一点ーー克雷格没有直接告诉他ーー但斯坦那天跟着他走出教室，看见他和克雷格一起离开。 第二天早上，在第一次上课铃响之前，斯坦发现克雷格一个人在自助餐厅里，他冲向他，试图揍他。 他没有想清楚，他只是生气了，眼前发白，脸色铁青，更不用说羞辱和心碎了。于是他冲向克雷格，克雷格在一英里外看到他冲过来，挥拳猛击，他的头撞在桌子上。 大家都看到了，斯坦因为轻微脑震荡在护士办公室度过了那天剩下的时间。 每个人都清楚地知道他们在争论什么。

_那_ 之后的第二天，当温迪和她的朋友们坐在教室里时，他跺着脚走到温迪面前问:"你想出去吗？"

她抬头看着他，好像他又长了一个脑袋似的。 当然，他们多年来一直是朋友，但是温迪从九年级起就知道这一点，而且早已退出了争夺斯坦 • 马什的比赛。 或者只是厌倦了尝试。

"斯坦？"

"是还是不是？" 他急切地问道。 他的手插在连帽衫的口袋里。

她紧张地看着她的朋友们，然后站起来说，"到这儿来，"然后把他带到走廊里。

已经上课了，外面一片寂静。 "斯坦，你在干什么？" 她问他。 她听说了发生的一切，每个人都听说了。 如果让她说实话，她从来没有真正认为斯坦和凯尔在约会。 认识他们这么久，她知道他们只是很亲密，不喜欢其他人为了这个而嘲笑他们。 但自从寒假之后，看到斯坦的状况，看到凯尔和克雷格 · 塔克在一起，她不知道该怎么想。

"什么意思？ 我在约你出去。"

听到他这样说，她的心很痛。 她昨天没有看到他头上新的肿块。 他的话里那种刺耳、强硬的锋芒也是之前从未有过的。

"你真的想和我约会吗？" 她怀疑地问道。 他看起来有点老了，也更累了。

斯坦说:"是的，"但他回答得太快了。

温迪问:"凯尔怎么办？"

她立刻后悔了，因为斯坦喊道:"他 _怎么办_ ？"

温迪紧张地摆弄着食指上的一枚戒指，试图弄明白如何说出这句话。 她说不出话来，最后只好说"没什么"，试着微笑。 "你今晚想去看电影吗？"

"当然。" 斯坦也试着微笑。

和斯坦分手三个半星期后的晚上十一点，凯尔从克雷格家走回家，悄悄溜回了他家。 他浑身散发着汗臭，他的腿还在发抖; 他们除了做爱之外没有做别的事情，并且他们一直在做。 而上帝，是克雷格是无情的。 他问凯尔是谁干了谁，当凯尔不情愿地告诉他他们有交换，而克雷格明确表示他不会这么做，就像凯尔不知道一样。他知道克雷格很好看，当然，但除此之外，他只是让他难受。他不爱说话，也不玩任何电子游戏ーー他甚至不会滑冰，在做爱的时候放上blink-18的悲伤专辑。 虽然他不在乎他的朋友们是否知道凯尔的事，但这并不意味着他可以和他们一起玩。

他在昏暗的门厅里把靴子踢掉，但发现厨房的灯还亮着。 他的父母总是九点上床睡觉。 他拿出耳机，歪着脚蹑手蹑脚地穿过安静的房子走进厨房。

他的父母端着两杯咖啡坐在桌旁。

"你起来干什么？" 他笑着问他们。 希望他们没有注意到他的脸烧了起来。

"我们想聊聊，亲爱的，"他妈妈平静地说，但她看起来并不高兴。 她当然不开心。

“就不能等到明天吗？”

"你总是不在家。"

凯尔揉了揉头发，把背包放在柜台旁边。 他试着靠着它，但觉得自己很愚蠢，于是站了起来。

"过来坐，"他爸爸说。

"不用了。" 他吮吸着牙齿。 "怎么了？"

"凯尔，宝贝，"他妈妈开始说。 他看着她，也许她并不是不高兴，而是紧张。 "你知道你父亲和我无论如何都会爱你，但是..."

就是这个。 凯尔开始僵硬。 他跟斯坦分手就是因为是否要告诉他们的父母，然后他妈的这件事就这样发生在他身上了。 他苦涩地希望，如果斯坦如此不愿这么做，斯坦就永远不会落到他自己现在现在这个地步。这会像斯坦常说的那样糟糕吗？ 他的手心开始出汗。

"——你在和托马斯 · 塔克的儿子约会吗？" 她说完了，紧握双手。

她甚至不知道他的名字。 她显然听说过这件事; 在这样一个小镇上，孩子们告诉他们的父母，父母告诉他们的朋友。 也许她甚至和塔克夫妇本人说过话。 凯尔也紧握双手，这是家族习惯。 过了这么久，他有点想哭了。

"你不会生气吧？" 他问道。 他的声音细弱，眼睛湿润。 他想要爱他的父母，他向上帝祈祷他们不要让他改变主意。

他的爸爸妈妈都咬着嘴唇，摇着头，看起来好像他们比他更想进行这次谈话。

这些年来，当他在脑子里幻想告诉他们的场景时，他总是显得大胆而目中无人，但是当他说出来的时候，他的声音却是平静而颤抖的。

“是的。”

他的父母有些泄气。 他无法想象他们接下来会说些什么，但这真是卸下了他肩上的重担。 他看着妈妈看着爸爸。 他们看起来并不生气。 他想象着典型的对你的爱。 他们还能说些什么呢？

他爸爸转向他，清了清嗓子。 他说。

“那斯坦呢？”

斯坦只和温迪上过一次床。 就像她说的，他们去看电影了，但是她不想喝，所以斯坦只让雪莉给了他一瓶威士忌，他自己喝了，在看电影之前、期间和之后都表现得像个混蛋。

他不记得那天晚上发生了什么，但醒来时却发现天花板上点缀着磷光的星星。 他的头在宿醉的剧痛中旋转，他的嘴巴的味道很恶心，但是当他把头靠在枕头上时，看到一头飘动的黑发在他旁边的枕头上。

"噢，他妈的，"他大声地说。

"我就知道你会这么说。"

她已经醒了。

"你不应该听到这些的，"他很快地说。 "对不起。" 他是认真的。

温迪翻了个身。 她还是一丝不挂，他不记得前一天晚上看到过她的裸体，斯坦的耳朵变红了。 她没有化妆，头发乱糟糟的。 但她是一个非常非常漂亮的女孩。

"我也很抱歉，"她平静地说。 她把头靠在枕头上，侧面看着他的脸。 她记得前一天晚上他在哭。 她痛苦地清楚地记得自己当时是多么愚蠢，以及她是多么强烈地同情他。

他看着她。 "你 _有什么_ 好抱歉的？" 他把手掌的后跟紧紧地贴在眼睛上，额头上因为克雷格的桌子撞击而疼痛的肿块悸动着。 "对不起，我喝得太醉了。 我不该这么做的，不是说你，我只是——"他停住了。这话要怎么结束？ "我猜是在处理一些麻烦事吧。" 他喉咙哽咽，意识到自己这辈子从来没有感觉这么糟过。

温迪什么也没说，只是喃喃自语:"我们上床了吗？" 都不看她一眼。 尽管他知道他们会这么做。

她叹了口气。

“算是吧。”

他转过头了。“什么意思？”

“没过多久你就开始叫我凯尔了。”

斯坦翻了个身，在枕头里尖叫了很长时间。 温迪伤心地咯咯笑了起来，把头发扎成马尾辫，等着他说完。 当他翻过身来时，他的脸涨得通红，呼吸困难。

"我真的，真的，真的，真的，很抱歉，"他痛苦地告诉她。 他不记得自己一生中曾经如此尴尬过。 在五十个人面前因为争夺一个男孩而被克雷格打倒都没有在做爱的时候不小心向温迪泰斯特伯格出柜这么尴尬。

"我明白。" 她注视着他瘦削的白色胸膛在她紫色条纹被子上方的起伏。 她看了看钟，他们已经翘课了。 斯坦不太清醒，她不会丢下他不管的。 最后，她非常非常平静地问道:"你们真的在约会，是吗？"

他看着她。"我以为大家都知道。"

就是这个。

她摇了摇头。 "没有人确切地知道。 他们只是... ... 猜到了。" 她不知道。 这么多年来，她一直在秘密地等待斯坦来找她，这种想法现在对她来说显得如此愚蠢，以至于这么多年来，她一直在为他们辩护，反驳这些指控。 她没有生气——这比他们在一起的时间更有意义——只是痛苦。 比任何事情都要生自己的气，并且为自己在某种程度上不能接受而感到内疚。 他们当然在约会。 她愚蠢地认为他们不是。

"没关系，"斯坦呻吟着，捏着鼻梁，紧闭双眼，紧绷的颜色在他的眼睑上舞动。 "不再是了，"他补充道。

温迪仰面躺着，痛苦地大声呻吟着。 斯坦跳了下去。

“你是个 _白痴_ ，斯坦”

“毫无疑问。”

"不，我是说——"她坐了起来。 斯坦盯着天花板，他太内疚了，不敢看她的身体。 "如果你能看凯尔一眼，哪怕只有一秒钟，你就会知道他和你一样疯狂地不开心，你这个混蛋。"

斯坦皱起了眉头。 "我相信他和克雷格 · 塔克上床一定很开心，温迪。 他肯定很快就到了。 噢！" 温迪一拳打在他的胳膊上。

"别像个孩子似的。 这么长时间以来，你有没有试过和他说话？"

“没有。”他承认。

"你当然没有。" 她弹了弹他。 "无论发生了什么，他都肯定会原谅你。 你们... _你们俩_ 。 你们约会有两年了吧？"

"从八年级开始，"斯坦咕哝着。

她几乎把他从床上推下来。 "去和他谈"

那天放学后，斯坦没有亲自进去，而是在外面等他。 他一整天都呆在家里喝姜汁汽水，吃止痛药，就像吃糖果一样，但是却不能忍受再多一天不和他说话。 他不敢相信他之前甚至连试都不敢试一下，他为自己难过。

凯尔出来的时候是和克雷格。 斯坦看到他脸上的瘀青已经消退，松了一口气。 天啊，他已经很久没有真正见过他了。 但是和 _克雷格 · 塔克_ 在一起，在人群当中。 身材高挑，蓝眼睛的克雷格 · 塔克。斯坦脸色铁青，但他知道自己完全没有理由生气。

当凯尔看到他靠在破旧的旅行车上时，他猛地停了下来。 后来克雷格也看到了他。 他看见他对克雷格说了些什么，克雷格也说了些什么，声音更大了，然后凯尔说了些更大的声音，然后克雷格朝另一个方向走去。 凯尔径直走向他。

斯坦的手在手套里冒汗。 这就是 _凯尔_ ——他唯一可以交谈的人，他唯一真正交往过的男朋友。 见鬼，唯一的朋友。 但是他现在很紧张，他一直想象着他和克雷格，想象着克雷格是多么的高大强壮，他还记得在他揍了他之后凯尔脸上的表情，他觉得自己就像个白痴一样去尝试。

但是凯尔站在他面前，等待着。 鼻子上的雀斑像星座，浓浓的眉毛低垂着。 脸颊在寒冷中发红。

斯坦用牙齿把手套摘下来，放在车顶上。

"嗨，"他说，声音太小了。

凯尔警惕地看着他。 "嘿。" 斯坦什么也没说，他说:"你看起来糟透了。"

斯坦笑了。 "谢谢。" 他看着凯尔明亮的眼睛紧张地扫过他的五官，他记得他曾经 _有幸_ 看到那张脸从皱巴巴的枕头上抬头看着他，耳朵贴着耳朵微笑着，汗水粘在他的额头上。 他知道没有人会像他那样渴望凯尔布洛夫斯基，他意识到如果凯尔不想让他回来，他不知道该怎么办。 他有强烈的占有欲，以至于认为没有人有权利知道他有时在做爱时不停地笑，但他一点也不怕痒。 知道《机器管家》把他弄哭了，知道他喜欢捏手指垫，但不喜欢有人摸他的乳头。这很愚蠢，但是他之前从来没有离开过他。 如果他不想让他回来的话，他愿意在车里吃一辈子的午餐。

克雷格 · 塔克可能听到了凯尔在做爱时屏息而尴尬的笑声，这让他想把身体里的每一根骨头都打断。 或者把自己的也弄坏。

"我听说是克雷格干的，"凯尔喃喃自语，伸手去触摸他额头上的伤痕。 "对不起。”

斯坦摇摇头，凯尔的手掉了下来。 只用了四个星期，他就忘记了被人触碰是什么感觉; 他和温迪的那个夜晚又回到了他身边，但那些醉醺醺的片段不一样的。

"不， _对不起_ 。" 他紧张地掰指关节。 "我和温迪上床了。"

凯尔突然下意识地嫉妒地猛吸了一口气。 但是在那一刻过去之后，他想起了过去几个星期里他和克雷格所做的一切，意识到他没有权利生气。 绝对没有。 斯坦看上去和他自己感觉的一样糟糕ーー他的眼睛又黑又累，头发也没有洗，但他总是很漂亮，和克雷格不同的。 从他那挺立的鼻子到完美的下巴，再到薄薄的歪嘴唇，他都令人着迷。 他容易反应过度，抑郁，还有许许多多其他的事情，但这些都让他变成了这样。 和克雷格一起尝试只会让凯尔更加确信他爱他。 没有其他人能够成为他自己的一部分。 以一种奇怪的，令人困惑的，令人惊奇的方式，这就像和他自己的兄弟约会。 就好像他们是天生一对，一想到他们和别人在一起就让人莫名其妙。

"没关系。" 凯尔皱着眉头看着他，心怦怦直跳。 "你 _还_ 为什么感到抱歉？" 他小心翼翼地问道，激怒了他。

"所有的一切，"斯坦快速地说，走上前去，这一切就像一扇打开的闸门。 "我不敢相信我他妈的打了你，我 _很_ 抱歉，我是说，我知道我们经常打架摔跤什么的，但那太过分了，我他妈的对所有的事情都很抱歉，我们可以现在就去找我父母，告诉他们一切，我甚至不在乎，我也不知道我为什么那么做，但那太 _可怕_ 了，伙计。我不知道该怎么办，我也不喜欢别人看我的眼神，但是我他妈的太爱你了，有时候我真想尖叫，我不知道你和克雷格在一起是不是很开心，但是只要你还想要我，我现在就是你真正的、公开的男朋友。"

他有点喘不上气。

当凯尔把他推到车上，亲吻他的时候，他冰凉的手放在下巴上。

他磨着嘴唇用说话，听起来和斯坦一样震惊。 "我当然他妈的想。" 他的脸闪着圣诞树那样亮的光，笑容满面。 "简直是 _太想_ 了，你没有在逗我吧？"

“那.....”

"克雷格是个混蛋，"凯尔立刻说道，心里明白自己要说什么。 他很尴尬，但不得不提起这件事。 "他才他妈的不会在乎呢，"他哼了一声。 "你知道他连溜冰都不会吗？"

他们大笑起来，斯坦又吻了他一下，拉着他的衣领向前一拉。 他的嘴巴湿润而温暖，他身上的 _味道_ 和他一样，动作也和他一样，虽然没过多久，他已经忘记了那是什么感觉，感觉就像回到了家。


End file.
